Bella That time of the month
by MyGreatPerhaps
Summary: Bella goes through what every other girl does.


I got up in the morning with an achy feeling in my stomach, like cramps. Thinking nothing of it, I continued getting ready until I changed my clothes and saw the problem. That time of the month again.

Crap.

This time, Edward wasn't on a hunting trip with his family. I had gotten lucky that I received my period when he was gone. I didn't know how that turned out but it worked for me until now. Well, this is going to be awkward now wasn't it? I'd just have to make him keep his distance.

I grabbed a tampon and was soon finished dressing. I only drank water while I took some medicine for the pain.

Charlie was out fishing all day with Billy and I originally planned to spend it with Edward. He was probably on his way over all ready.

I waited tidying up the kitchen and cleaning the dishes from Charlie's breakfast earlier.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I sulked over to it, cracking it open a little.

"Good morning," Edward smiled crookedly at me.

"Hi,"

I didn't open the door any further.

"May I come in?" He asked politely; suspicious already.

I sighed. "Okay."

He walked in right away and reached to me for a hug. I took a couple steps back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he questioned, arching one perfect eyebrow.

Uh, oh. "Nothing," I lied quickly. Here it comes. He wasn't going to let me lie to him for much longer.

"Bella," He said reproachful now, reminding me he couldn't read my mind. Thank heavens for that.

"Look, Edward, I'm trying to make this as comfortable as possible for you."

He was still confused. I groaned quietly, as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the couch. As we sat down, he wouldn't let me refuse to sit in his lap.

"Are you hurt, Bella? Nervous, scared? Please? The suspense is killing me." He pleaded staring into my eyes with his smoldering ones.

"Fine." I glared back at him, with heat spreading across my face. "I uh, have my uh…well, it's that time of the…my cycle is…" I tried to spit out the words from my heaving chest. This wasn't working.  
"Oh," he whispered. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he had a tiny smile on his face.

I ducked my head under his chin, embarrassment taking over rather than annoyance.

He chuckled quietly then sighed. "Oh, honey. It's fine."

My blush grew more pronounced as he started laughing nervously again.

"Isn't it," I paused. "…Difficult for you? At all?"

"Yes and no. See uh, this…blood is all but dead. So it really doesn't affect me." Edward started. "But it still does, bother me, because _you're_ in _pain_. So it's nothing to worry about except _you_."

How could he be so incredibly unselfish? I twisted to look at him when a cramp shot through my body.

"Ouch," I muttered.

He instantly wrapped his arms around my stomach softly, hearing my distress. It made it better with his cold skin

I looked up at him and he gazed at me with his topaz eyes gleaming.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked incredulous, eyebrows rising again.

I didn't answer.

"I went to medical school multiple times, Bella. I would know about it even if you didn't tell me. So there is nothing to be worried about. It's natural, you can't help it." He shrugged like it was no big deal then continued casually. "Do you have everything you need?"

I nodded meekly.

"What would you like to do now?"

"I was planning on watching a movie that is on in a little bit."

"I'll get you some water." I couldn't hear a sound in the kitchen or hear him come back. He just appeared out of thin air.

He set the glass on the end table and sat in the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little hurt.

Edward stood. "Sorry, I thought you would be more comfortable without me next to you."

I pulled him to me and then pushed him against the sofa. He lay down, while I grabbed the remote and a blanket. As I flipped to the right channel, Edward curled his arms around my waist again and spreaded the blanket over me. I shaped myself into his chest, totally content.

The movie opened with two girls weaving their way to safety while a man was gripping a bloody knife chased them through a dark house. The blonde girl fell over a table and who I assumed was the killer, leaned over her aiming the knife into her heart. She let out a horrific scream, and then the scene ended.

Edward chuckled quietly.

"What now?" I asked.

"Did you see the girls face? Ha, she couldn't act at all." Of course he would already criticize it.

As it turned out, it was a pretty gruesome horror movie. Every time I flinched, Edward would mistake it for my stomach and rub it gently in small circles. It was almost as if I was pregnant.

I swallowed loudly.


End file.
